The Tale Of The Pirate Shinigami
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: ICHIGO IMPACTED HIS SWORD AT YWACH'S CHEST, THEN HIS WHOLE BODY TURNED INTO A VORTEX THAT SUCKED ICHIGO IN IT. HE THEN FELL IN A SHIP FULL OF PEOPLE. HE THEN WAKE UP AND SAW A BOY WITH A STRAWHAT. HIS NAME WAS; MONKEY D. LUFFY THAT DREAMS TO BE THE PIRATE KING. ICHIGO THEN JOINED LUFFY TO BE THE PIRATE KING IN HIS NEW WORLD.


**HEY GUYS WELCOME TO THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER OF THE PIRATE SHINIGAMI. HAPPY NEW YEAR BROS! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, GUYS! AND MY EXPLANATION IS AT THE BOTTOM.**

_**Speaking Guides: **_**  
Demon/Zanpakutou /Technique: YELLED/Spoken/Spoken in Flashbacks/Spoken in Kanji**  
_Flashbacks: YELLED/Spoken  
__**Author's Note: YELLED/SPOKEN/Cue Music/Last Time techniques**_  
**__****Title/**Where they are/When Are that time: SPOKEN_  
__**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or One Piece they belong to their creators.**_

_**CHAPTER 1 THE TWO MYSTERIOUS MAN**_

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA**

A cruise ship was sailing in the great sea, but something impacted in the ship and made the people in the cruise panicked._  
_  
Everyone in the ship gone where the crash came from, two men, wearing navy outfits with a cap and has the word 'navy' on it and has two sticks, secured and looked at where the crash came and saw a man that has orange hair and wears a ruined-black kimono clothes and has a long curved blade as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip, it also has a manji-like shape, its tsuba is more curved and jagged, its chain is also long, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to his hand, forming a wide. The people whispered and whispered about the man. "Quiet! Everyone!" The Navy Man checked the man if he was dead. He poked the man's arm and the man responded with eyes trying to wake up, but failed. "He's still alive! Is anyone a doctor here?! Anyone at all!?" The Man asked the crowd.

"Uhmm, Sir, I do." A voice said.

The Navy Man looked behind him and saw a girl with a short orange hair, wearing a pink dress, with a tattoo on her shoulders. "I'm Nami, I could help the poor man, but I should do it on the ship's basement." The Orange Haired Girl said with a smile.

The Navy Men smiled and carried The Injured Man in the ship's basement.

AT THE SHIP'S BASEMENT

The two Navy Men laid, the Orange Haired Man down in the floor. "Is here alright, doc?" One of The Navy Men asked.

Nami nodded. "Thanks for the help, fellas." The Orange Haired Girl smiled at the two Navy.

"No prob, doc." The two Navies left to go upstairs again.

Nami then smiled deviously and spoke. "Heh, They really can be tricked easily." The Orange Haired Woman looked at the black sword, The Man was holding. "I can make a fortune by this." The Girl Thief grabbed the sword and tried to pull it from his hand. Nami then successfully pulled the black sword, but then it gone back to his hand again. The Thief was shocked, from what happened. "Wh-What the heck happened?" The Orange Haired Thief pulled it again, but it gone back to his arm again. "Is this sword alive or something?" She tried to do it once more, but she stopped when the two Navy Men arrived again.

"Hey doc, how's your patient?" One of the Navy Men asked.

"Yup, just a little bruises and wounds, but he'll be fine." Nami said, but she noticed the barrel they were holding. "What's with the barrel?" The Orange Haired Girl asked.

"Uh, we found this in the ocean and we think that its from HQ." One of the Navy Men said, and then they began to go upstairs again. "Alright doc, we'll..." Their words were interrupted because of another impact shaked the whole ship. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS TIME NOW?!" The Navy Men yelled and quickly ran upstairs.

Nami then smelled something scurvy and smiled. "Perfect timing, the baits have arrived." She threw her clothes aside and revealed a Pirate clothing. "Time to steal the loots of them filthy pirates." Nami said.

**AT THE SHIP'S DECK**

A group of pirates then charged the ship with their captain who was a very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore gray pants and red shoes with gold buckles her name was: Alvida. "Men! Who's the most beautiful woman in the whole ocean?" The Giant Woman asked her crew and answered 'You are Ma'am' "Alright, check this whole ship and get their treasure!" The Iron Club Wielding Woman ordered her crew and began to scatter around the ship. The Woman Captain looked at her slave member and yelled. "COBE! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

Cobe was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. He then answered. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" The Pink Haired Boy said frightenedly. The Glasses Wearing Slave ran inside the ship like his crew.

_**AT THE SHIP'S BASEMENT**_

The Pink Haired Boy was now at the basement and checked what he can find. "I better find something or I'll be..." His speaking was stopped when he saw The Injured Man. The Boy was frightened by the man. "Wh-What happened to him?" The Boy then looked at the man again and poked him. "I think he's still alive." He then hid him behind the boxes. "There, he should be safe here." Cobe then looked at the barrel and tried to open it, but was interrupted by his crew.

"Hey kid, you trying to keep this barrel of sake from us?" One of the crew members asked aggressively.

"Uhmm...n-nope it's all yours, fellas." Cobe said frightened.

"Alright, we'll drink this right here and right now." One of the men said.

"W-Wait, You can't open that what if Captain Alvida finds out you're drinking here!?" Cobe frightened about his crew's doings.

"Then don't tell her!" One of the men said angrily.

The men were going to open it when suddenly a boy came out of the barrel and 'accidently' punched the man, who was supposed to open the barrel. "IIII'M AAAAWAAAAAAKE!" The boy yelled out of the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The men yelled surprised.

The boy continued to yell. "III FEEEEEEL REAAAAALLYYY GRRRRRREEAAAAT!" The boy was wearing short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. He also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye, and has short black hair, he also wears a straw-hat with a red line rounding the hat at its bottom. He then noticed the one he punched is laying down the floor. "What the heck?" He then looked at the two other men, who had their jaw touching the ground. "Who are you guys?" The Straw-Hat Wearing Boy asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The Two Men yelled at the boy.

"He might get cold if he sleeps here." The Boy said and got out of the barrel.

"It's YOUR fault!" The Two Men saying, who done it.

One of the Men pointed his sword at the Straw-Hat Wearing Boy. "You bastard! Stop screwing around! Don't you know we're pirates?!" The Man asked.

"I'm really hungry, got any food?" The Boy said, not minding The Man was saying.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" The Man was getting pissed by the boy.

"YOU BRAT! DIE!" The Men raised their sword to kill the boy. Koby closed his eyes and the Boy not minding the situation like there was going to happen. They waved their swords down then...

CLANG!

Tip end of the two men's swords was sliced and fell to the floor. Koby opened his eyes to see The Boy's right hand was swung and was looking at someone. He then looked at where he was looking and saw The Injured Man, which he hid; his black sword was swung as well. 'T-That guy is awake'

The Injured Man looked behind him and asked "You ok, kid?"

"W-Who are you, two?!" One of The Men asked

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said while looking at the two Pirates. "Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said, while his hands are folded, and was smiling.

The Two Men ran out of the basement, while grinding their fellow crewmate at the floor, panicking and screaming. Koby was still looking at the two and muttered "W-What just happened?"

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy asked dumbly. Ichigo sweat dropped because of the boy's dumbness.

**ALRIGHT GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER 'CAUSE I POSTED THIS REALLY LATE, BECAUSE OF MY SEMBREAK(FORGETTING TO DO THIS), CHRISTMAS(ENJOYED TO MUCH AND FORGOT YOU BROS) AND FINALLY NEW YEAR(WAY TOO MUCH ENJOYED). BUT NEXT CHAPTER I'LL POST I'LL TRY. SO I HOPE YOU KEEP READING THIS BROS. AND GIVE ME REVIEWS!**


End file.
